Harry Potter Goes to Disneyland
by Mrs. Evil Badnasty
Summary: Dumbledore plans a Hogwarts trip to Disneyland and odd things happen! Please R&R!!!


A/N: This was just an idea that came to me when I was falling asleep…Hopefully no one else has had this one. :-/…Flames would not be appreciated, thank you kindly.  But constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms!!! J Thankies!

**Harry Potter Goes to ****Disneyland******

**Chapter 1: Permission**

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gathered in the Great Hall, summoned by their Head Boy and Girl for a special announcement being made by Dumbledore.  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, now in their sixth year at the school, strode in, chattering anxiously about what the announcement could be.

"D'you reckon Voldemort's attacked somewhere else?" Ron asked nervously.  "I mean, what with him back and everything, what if we're being sent to some exotic hideaway in the Bahamas or something?"

"Oh, Ron, do be reasonable," Hermione snapped.  "We wouldn't be sent to the Bahamas.  It clearly states in _Hogwarts, A History_ that in times when the lives of the students at Hogwarts are in danger, they are sent to a relocation camp in India, where they are guarded by some of the finest (and scariest, I might add) Aurors in Eurasia.  Plus, I highly doubt that McGonagall would have that huge grin on her face if there had just been an attack."  She indicated the professor, who was sitting at the Head Table, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry said nothing, only smiled at Hermione's logic, and at the fact that she constantly referred to _Hogwarts, A History when arguing a point.  He nudged Neville and winked, seeing the very nervous look on the pudgy boy's face._

"Now, children, settle down!" Minerva McGonagall's voice boomed in the Hall.  Immediate silence overtook the massive crowd of students.  McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief.  "That's much better.  Now, if you'll all direct your attention to Professor Dumbledore, he has an announcement to make."  She sat down as the Headmaster stood up.

"As many of you know, the Dark Lord has returned, and is growing stronger by the day," Dumbledore began.

"See, Hermione?  I told you," Ron whispered, a terrified look in his eyes.

The old wizard held up a hand as a buzz of chatter grew among the students.  "Therefore, Cornelius Fudge has asked me if I would bring those of you who are sixth- and seventh-years to one of the most popular Muggle gathering places in order to assist the Aurors-in-training in protecting the Muggles there.  In response to this request, I have agreed to allow all sixth- and seventh-year students to accompany Professors McGonagall and Snape to Disneyland, where you will begin your first real-world Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  However," he said, holding up another hand to silence the excited whispers that were making their way across the hall, "you must acquire some kind of parental permission in order to go."

Harry's spirits, which had been lifting more than they had in a very long time at the prospect of visiting not only America, but Disneyland as well, sank down to his toes as he heard this news.  Remembering his futile attempts at gaining permission to visit Hogsmeade, a lump formed in his throat that proved very difficult to get rid of.  He sank down in his chair, completely ignored by Ron and Hermione, who were busy babbling about which ride they planned to go on first.

"Dad did a study on Disneyland!" Ron said excitedly.  "He said that the best ride there is Space Mountain!!!  It's like a train only it goes extremely fast, and there are bars instead of seat belts, and the Muggles enchanted the ceiling just like the Great Hall's so that it looks like space!!!"

"I read about Disneyland in Muggle Studies!" Hermione rambled.  "It's a place where there are several giant animals!!!  In fact, there's one mouse the size of a grown man, and he isn't able to talk!  They call him Mickey!  And then there's his mate, the giant female mouse Minnie, who is the same size as him!  I wonder how the Muggles figured out how to enlarge the animals…"  She went off into her own little world of questioning and philosophy as Ron turned to Harry.

"Isn't it going to be great, Harry?" Ron yelped.

"Um…yeah…great," Harry replied halfheartedly.

"What's wrong, mate?" the red-haired boy asked, his excitement slipping slightly.

"Oh nothing," Harry mumbled.  "I just dunno how I'm going to get the Dursleys to let me go to this.  I mean, they wouldn't even let me go to Hogsmeade, and they didn't even know how much fun that would be!  They know that Disneyland is an amusement park, and I'm almost sure they're going to refuse to let me go anywhere that might give me enjoyment."

Ron thought about this for a moment.  "Well why don't you just tell them that it's a very dangerous mission and there's a chance you might be killed?  That might make the idea sound more appetizing to them!"

"That's an idea…though I doubt they'd let me even then."

"Make it sound really serious!  Like you're not looking forward to going, and you're really really scared to!  Maybe then they'll let you!" Ron said after thinking for a moment longer.

"I'll try that.  Thanks."  Harry's mind began whirring, trying to think of things to say in his letter home.  After the students had been dismissed, he went back to the common room, took out a roll of parchment and his quill, and began to write.

_Dear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon,_

_            Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of my school, announced today that all sixth- and seventh-year students are invited to go on a trip to __America__ to assist in fighting the people who have been terrorizing our worlds.  He wants us to ask all of our parents if we can go, but I'm not sure if I want permission.  The trip is going to be very dangerous and there is a good chance that I may not come back alive if I'm permitted to go.  Dumbledore probably didn't want us telling you that, because it might make you want me to stay at Hogwarts, but this letter is mandatory anyway.  Please send a response as soon as you can.  Send it back with Hedwig._

_                                                                                                Sincerely,  
                                                                                                         Harry_

He had purposefully omitted the fact that the exact place they would be traveling to was Disneyland, as he thought that if they heard that they would know he was trying to trick them.  Rolling the letter up and putting it in his pocket, he traveled up to the Owlery and gave it to Hedwig.  "Take this to the Dursleys, okay?  And don't you let them be mean to you, understand?  Just deliver it and get their response as fast as you can.  I'm counting on you."  He stroked her feathers affectionately before sending her on her way, fingers crossed hopefully.

Several days passed, and Harry received no word from the Dursleys.  He began to suspect that they had just ignored the letter: ripped it up and burned it or something like that.  However, one week after he had mailed the letter, Hedwig came flying him during breakfast and dropped a small envelope in his hands.  Tearing it open eagerly, he unfolded the letter inside and began to read it:

_Harry,_

_            Your aunt and I think it would be a fitting punishment for your behavior this past summer (what with the fire-starting and the sneaking out of the house at night and the lies and the trickery and the hocus pocus you threatened us with) that you should accompany your fellow students on this trip.  Maybe it will finally teach you some responsibility, and maybe you will learn that you are not invincible, as you seem to think you are.  Perhaps, if your aunt and I are lucky, we will finally be able to rid ourselves of you and your bothersome freakishness because of this excursion.  I don't want to hear any arguments, Potter.  You're going and that's final._

_Vernon__ Dursley_

Harry's hands shook as he read the response.  He stared at the piece of paper in utter disbelief.  _They had said yes.  He jumped out of his seat, yelling, "YES!!!" causing several questioning glances to be thrown in his direction.  _

Ron looked at him as though he had just sprouted antlers; Hermione simply blinked and said, "Stop making a fool out of yourself and sit down.  What did they say?  I assume they gave you permission?"

Harry sat down breathlessly.  "They said I can go!  I convinced them!  I mean, they think I don't want to go!  I mean, RON, HERMIONE, I'M GOING!!!"

The next day, a notice was posted all around the school:

**Attention Hogwarts Students:**

The date for the Disneyland excursion has been set for:  
**Wednesday, December 15  
**All students who are participating are to report to the Great Hall at no later than 9:00 in the morning.  Thank you for your cooperation.

Upon seeing this, Ron, Hermione, and Harry promptly began planning their trip.

A/N: Yay!  I wrote this in one day!  And next chapter is going to be the actual trip! ^_^  Please review constructively!!! Thankies!


End file.
